Caught you
by RahRahReplica
Summary: Sirius Black's recent romantic trysts keep getting cut short. Remus suspects that there's more too it than Sirius being incapable of performing a silencing charm. RemusSirius Slash. Rated for Language so far.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This was written as a product of procrastinate and in celebration of finally have Microsoft Office back on my computer (and only £50 can you believe it!). I wrote it last night. It's rated for later chapters (which I will write if I get requests). THIS CONTAINS REFERENCES TO HOMOSEXUAL BEHAVIOUR AHHHH! YE GODS! And with that out the way, shall we begin?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the plot of the following story is mine, nothing else.

Do enjoy!

* * *

Caught You - Chapter One

A soft whimper echoed across the dark dormitory. Remus shifted in a dream filled sleep. A moan this time… and it was distinctly female. Rather odd for a male dormitory, Remus' mind made the connection as he started to wake._ Whoever it is, I'm going to tell them to shove it,_ he thought crossly. The werewolf did not appreciate people disturbing his slumber. Another moan. As his brain started to jog into action, he realised that it was Friday night, or probably Saturday morning by now. Still groggy he wondered who would bring a lover back to their bed..?

A gasp came from his left.

_Maybe James had finally got lucky with Lily? Ha, no. The giant squid was more likely to agree to go out with him._ A whimper and then a sharp intake of breath. _Peter was just… well, Peter. Frank was elsewhere tonight. _And Remus was quite alone. Which means that it must be…

"SIRIUS!" came James' furious shout, "For FUCKS SAKE! I mean—Again! Merlin's bogies! This just _has_ to stop! Oh hello Daisy, how are you?" he remarked offhandly to a sheepish looking blonde girl who has just emerged from Sirius' hangings.

"Off so soon are we Daisy?" said Remus in quiet amusement, "Not staying to chat?"

"I thought you cast a silencing charm!" she hissed to Sirius whose grinning face had just appeared.

"It seems not," he chucked in a suitably embarrassed manner. "Oh well, off you pop. No, no, it's best if we go our separate ways." He spoke over her suggestions that they continue back at hers. "I must be getting some rest; it takes quite a lot of sleep to achieve this face."

Daisy stalked out the room, slamming the sixth years' dormitory door behind her.

"Bye Daisy." Peter called.

"That's like the seventh time—"

"Eighth time" butted in Peter.

"Yes exactly. The _eighth time_ in two months, Padfoot!" exploded James. "Either learn a bloody silencing charm or just fuck off somewhere else!"

"It's not nice to show off, Sirius." Said Peter in a matter of fact voice.

"He's hardly showing off; can't even perform a damn silencing charm."

"I just forget is all…" Sirius looked as if his tail would be in between his legs if he were Padfoot.

"What? Too caught up in between Daisy's massive tits, are you?"

"It's almost as if you want to be caught, Padfoot." Remus said quietly. Sirius turned to look at him, startled.

"You saying he's got some kind of voyeurism fetish, Moony?"

"Something like that." The boy answered, his amber eyes on Sirius. "Anyway, that's enough hysterics for one Friday night. Back to bed."

With mumbled of "Night" and "Sirius, you're a tosser" the boys dozed off, one of them in a very sour mood indeed.

* * *

He'd thought his plan was fool proof. Sirius spooned moodily at his porridge. Damn Moony for being so observant. And clever and thoughtful and wonderful and brilliant. Damn him! He glanced at the golden haired boy from under his eyelashes. Moony was the only Maurauder who could've figured it out and now he had, what was poor Sirius to do?

The truth was that Sirius _had_ wanted to be caught. And the seven times before that too. You see, my dear reader, Sirius Orion Black has a secret, one he's been trying to keep hidden for over a year now.

"Cheer up mate!" James clapped him on the back. "Daisy still wants you, she's staring avidly at your shiny black locks. Don't look so dour, it's not very becoming on you."

Sirius chucked half-heartedly in reply and then threw a winning smile in Daisy's direction. At first it was quite simple to hide it, he's snog a few girls every so often to keep up his reputation as Resident Manwhore but after the summer came the transition into sixth year and the girls seemed to expect …more from him. He would go back to their dorms or to empty classroom and then make excuses before he had to do anything.

"I forgot, I have a Defence assignment in for tomorrow!"

"I said I'd study late with Remus. He'll be waiting."

"I've got detention with McGonagall."

And then he thought of a better plan. If he took them back to his dorm and "forgot" to cast _Silencio_ at least one of the boys would wake and the girl would leave embarrassed. Their romantic tryst cut short. Once a week would be enough for everyone to continue to think he was the school's charmer. And then maybe eventually the girls would stop wanting to come back with him.

Until Remus had worked it out. Maybe not the whole truth but he certainly knew there was something fishy going on. What if Moony realised? The thought terrified him. Sirius finished his porridge and stomped off to the Quidditch Pitch with James for practise.

* * *

Remus eyed Sirius grumpily eating his breakfast and thought better of throwing a wisecrack his way. Sirius was probably mad enough at him already for calling him out like that last night - for embarrassing him. Nobody humiliates a Black; as much as Sirius tried to distance himself from his heritage he still had that certain nobility about him and the airs and graces to go with it. A Black crossed sure knows how to sulk.

James and Peter had probably thought nothing of it but Remus had an inkling that he'd come closer to the truth than he'd first realised. _Why would Sirius want to be caught? _Remus pondered munching his toast. His thoughts were interrupted by Peter babbling on about a new girl he liked.

* * *

Back in the dormitory Remus couldn't concentrate on his essay. Sighing he looked at the blank parchment and wrote:

_Reasons why Sirius would want to be caught with a girl:_

_He's into voyeurism._

_To show off/because he can/to appear macho – maybe he's overcompensating for something?_

_To humiliate her – I don't think Sirius is that malicious though? Apart from to Severus._

_He can't actually perform a silencing charm and wants one of us to do it for him._

_He's wants a MMF threesome._

_He's had second thoughts about the girls – though none of them were particularly unattractive?_

_He doesn't want to continue/go all the way._

"Oh well, _that's_ an interesting one. Let's expand on that." Remus murmured to himself.

_Reasons why Sirius would want to halt sexual activity with a girl:_

_He has an erectile disorder._

_He's saving himself for marriage – ha! Yeah right._

_He's saving himself for someone special._

_He's a virgin? – No, he can't be. It's Sirius, every single girl in this school is after him._

_He's a pussy._

_He has a pussy._

_He's a lesbian._

_He's asexual._

_He doesn't like girls._

_He likes… boys?_

"Sirius is gay!" exclaimed Remus in a kind of Eureka moment to the empty dormitory.

To be continued...

* * *

If you enjoyed this I highly suggest you click the review button. If you have suggestions then click it too. And add me to your Story Alert. And hey, whilst you're at it, I have another R/S fic and an incredibly smutty Harry/Draco fic on my profile. *drools* You know you want to.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I must apologise profusely for the massive delay especially because I promised the next chapter in a week. Well, that didn't happen. University and exams and essays and my bloody Arabic course got in the way I'm afraid. Also, my plot bunny hopped away and I had no idea what to write until now but Chapter 3 will be up very soon (I promise because my plot bunny is still hopping).

I really hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!

* * *

Sirius sat grumpily atop his broom scowling down at the Quidditch pitch. _If only we were playing Slytherin now_, he thought eyeing his Beater's bat.

It wasn't as though he had a problem with gays… he just didn't want to be one. It was so much less hassle to be straight. _Imagine, _he thought as he deflected a Bludger away from James. _If he were to come out: Regulus would tell his mother and all hell would let loose; he'd be Hogwarts new gossip and probably not for the right reasons – he'd heard that the 70s Muggle world was a lot more tolerable of homosexuality than the Wizarding. _Sirius sighed. _God knows what else. _

In truth, Sirius had been hoping that his various escapades with the girls would have… straightened him out. He rolled his eyes at the pun.

"Haha, I'm so witty." He muttered savagely, swinging his bat at an incoming Bludger.

_Oh well, I guess there's no hope for me now. Remus had probably worked it out already. Brilliant Remus, too smart for his own good sometimes. _Sirius looked gloomy. _He couldn't work out that James, Peter and I were becoming Animagi but as soon as I'm gay he has his thinking cap on. Bastard. Well no, he's not a bastard really. Damn him. But not… obviously._

"Fuck's sake," growled Sirius. "I can't even be mad at him."

Maybe, just maybe, if all were revealed then perhaps Remus would –

_No Padfoot, _Sirius shook his head. _Stop being ridiculous. You've done so well in keeping your feelings under control. Don't start dreaming now, _Sirius pleaded desperately with his mind.

It didn't help that almost every night he'd dreamed of alabaster skin and golden hair.

"Sirius!" someone yelled. And then there was blinding pain and everything went black.

* * *

_Of course, of course! It all made sense! The signs were all there! The bragging, the overcompensating, the preening, the tight t-shirts, the meticulous hair, the public displays of affection, the too bright smile, his unease in the bathroom, his aversion to physical contact with the other Marauders, the way his eyes lingered slightly too long to be appropriate on his male classmates..._

_Not to mention the leather trousers. _

Remus couldn't believe it had taken him so long to figure it out; after all, he was the most intuitive of all the Marauders. That was one of the qualities that made him so valuable to the boys. Remus leaned back in his chair pondering Sirius' situation. He, more than anyone, understood the pain of hiding a big secret from your friends. Worrying whether or not they'll still be your friends when they find out… Remus was lucky that he had James, Sirius and Peter and he wanted to show Sirius how lucky he was to have the Marauders as friends too.

He chuckled as he realised how silly Sirius' plan was. _You don't have to get with loads of girls for people not too realise your true leanings, _Remus smiled. _No one knows mine. _Of course Remus wouldn't say that he really leaned any which way. Loving and being loved is far more important than the gender of the person you love. He supposed that most of the school thought he was asexual or far too studious (though a few of the girls still cast longing glances his way) but he just hadn't found anyone he really liked yet, male or female. Well, apart from…

"Remus!" James burst into the dormitory startling the golden haired boy out of his reverie, "Sirius – Bludger – knocked out – hospital wing." James panted, out of breath.

"Right, coming." Remus followed James back out of the dormitory, "Do you want a glass of water mate? You're sweating all over the place-"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

His head felt heavy when Sirius tried to move it. What was going on? He dimly heard muffled voices around him and tried to open his eyes.

"Look! He's waking up!"

He thought he saw four faces peering down at him but one stood out in a golden halo with bright eyes.

"Remuuu.." he murmured before passing out again.

Remus looked amused.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey says he'll be fine by tomorrow."

"That was a nasty Bludger, eh?"

"Now he'll be even more demented." Peter sighed.

"Like the rest of his family." James snorted.

"Many a hero has fallen, quite literally, by a Bludger to the head." Remus smiled.

"We'll knock some sense back into him."

"If he wakes up."

"Oh don't say that."

"Erm—Remus?"

"Yes, mate?"

"What's this?" James was holding up Remus' list about Sirius, which in his haste to get down to the hospital wing, he'd forgotten to hide.

"Ah well, I was just doing some analysing-"

"Remus, you're a bloody genius."

"—And I, wait, what?"

"I can't believe none of us figured it out earlier! Peter look at this!"

"Whoa! Remus you're right! Sirius is gay!" Peter exclaimed. "I can't believe it but at the same time it makes so much sense." He said in wonder.

The three boys were silent for a moment, taking it all in.

"Well, this didn't go quite to plan but now we all know," Remus said. "And Sirius doesn't know that we know."

"Well, he may know that you know." James interjected. "Because of that comment you made last night." He explained when Remus gave him a questioning look.

"Oh yes, that explains why he looked so grumpy at breakfast!" piped up Peter. Remus was amazed that he'd even noticed Sirius when there were mounds of food on the table.

"Hmm. So what do we do?" James asked, messing up his already messy hair nervously.

* * *

"Sirius," He heard a voice calling. "Sirius!"

"Mmpft." Said Sirius.

"Oi Padfoot!"

"Mimble," Sirius cracked open an eye. "Hi Remus."

"Glad to see you finally functioning again."

"Finally! How long have I been out?" Sirius gasped.

"Well you were knocked out on Saturday and now… it's Monday evening."

"Bugger."

"Quite."

"Are you feeling better anyway?" Remus inquired.

"Yes, lots, only a twinge in my head now, thanks." He gave Remus a lazy smile.

"Good, good." Remus trailed off.

"What is it Moony?" Sirius looked concerned.

"I need to talk to you; actually all three of us do but James and Peter are late-"

"Padfoot! You're awake!" cried James, bursting through the hospital doors with Peter ignoring Madam Pomfrey's shushing.

Padfoot disregarded them both and looked decidedly suspicious. "What's going on?"

"Er, well Padfoot," started James, ruffling his hair nervously. "We know."

Remus cast a quick _Muffilato_ in the direction of Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Know what?" Sirius demanded, clearly agitated.

"Well after Moony's comment the other night we kinda worked out that-"

"What?" Sirius looked terrified.

James looked pleadingly at Remus; the three Marauders had already decided to say that they had worked it out between the three of them rather than the whole truth.

"Sirius-" started Remus and was then abruptly interrupted by James:

"Sirius-we-know-you're-gay-and-we're-completely-fine-with-it-because-you're-our-best-friend-and-nothing's-gonna-change-that."

Everybody looked rather flummoxed at James' outburst, most of all Sirius.

"That basically." Peter said. There was silence and then:

"I—I'm not gay!" Sirius exploded.

"Sirius-"

"No! All of you, out!"

"But-"

"Out!" he yelled. And the three boys all shuffled out looking sheepish. Sirius growled as he heard James mutter:

"Sure, he's not gay, just gets extraordinarily touchy about it when we mention it."

_Fuck_, thought Sirius.

* * *

To be continued...

Gosh how exciting. Please review and add me to story alert if you haven't already. This is my first fic that ISN'T a one shot so I'd really appreciate feedback! Thank you so much.

Chapter 3 will be up soon. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

This is definitely my favourite chapter so far and I must say a big, big, MASSIVE thank you to my lovely beta Louisa Caraballo (URL: ff dot net /u/1306635/ ). I usually get far too excited when I write a new story and am wont to publish it immediately which isn't the best idea (and is why I'm not too pleased with Chapter 2) but now I have a beta whom I can bother yaaayy. Tremendous.

I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and story alerted me!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Remus, I'm so sorry!" Sirius howled as he lay prostrate over the werewolf's lap_. He looks rather pathetic,_ a smile tugged at the corners of Remus' mouth.

"Ow, Sirius that hurts!" Remus groaned. He was always tender after the full moon.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sirius gasped backing away with his hands raised as if Remus were a china doll. "And it's all my fault!" Sirius said distraught, his grey eyes wide between his fingers.

_So dramatic, _Remus sighed internally. "Well my aches and pains are a regular occurrence, Sirius, so don't you worry your little head about that."

Sirius nodded fretfully.

Remus leaned back on his pillow, silent for a while. He had gleaned the events if the previous night from James a couple of hours ago. Severus had been trying to discover where the Marauders disappeared to every month for a while now. His morbid fascination was probably due to Sirius' and James' constant bullying. The greasy haired boy seemed so very miserable that Remus supposed that seeking revenge was the only form of joy he could find. The four of them hadn't seen how he could possible find out. Ever. Their loyalty to one another was such that the very idea of betrayal seemed preposterous.

Unfortunately, Sirius had been very sporadic as of late; ever since the confrontation. For the first week, his laugh had been too loud and his public displays of affection at an all-time high. Sirius seemed to grab random girls out of the air to shove his tongue down their throat in the middle of hallways which landed him in quite a few detentions. He was whacking Bludgers with venom at the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match which caused their house to win 290 to 50 making him Gryffindor's hero for the rest of the week. He also became wont to get up first and then wait down in the common room whilst the other boys were getting ready, ploughing his way through Remus' battered copy of _The Count of Monte Cristo. _Remus hadn't even told him to read it; he'd picked it up of his own accord. Something definitely wasn't right.

In the second week, aside from acting up more in class much to McGonnagal's chagrin, Sirius decided that it was necessary to prank Snivillius as much as was humanly possible. A total of 38 dungbombs, a hair removal charm, an outbreak of boils amongst the Slytherins and a very angry pink and green striped Snape later, you could say that the Marauders appeared to be back in full force. From the outside that is. Pranking gave the impression of a close bond, best friends forever, but Remus, James, and Peter could feel Sirius' discomfort.

The third week was the week of the full moon. Moony could feel the dread in his stomach as the day came ever closer. Remus had always felt a bit down when he thought about his upcoming transformation but this week was worse than usual. Where was his best friend? Sirius was always the one who kept him company when he was feeling worse for wear. Sirius was the most fun, the most creative and daring. Sirius spoke French and Latin with him and was happy to delve into Ovid or Dumas and even Proust. In short, Sirius would do anything to try and cheer Moony up. Many thought that James and Sirius were attached at the hip, but it was Remus to whom Sirius would come to talk to about his hopes and fears, it was Remus to whom Sirius had confided all about his horrid family, and it was Remus' bed that Sirius would slip into when he had a nightmare. Remus missed the dark haired boy deeply. And not just because he was his best friend …

The boys had tried broaching the subject of his sexuality again but this just saw Sirius storming off in a sulk. Remus chuckled at this. For someone so gifted and intelligent (albeit lazy) Sirius Orion Black sure could be incredibly thick at times.

_And not so very good at concealing secrets,_ a dark little voice said.

_Only his secrets, _whispered back Remus.

Unfortunately for all involved, Sirius had a special hatred for one Severus Snape. He was everything Sirius despised, especially a constant reminder of the family he shunned. Severus was steeped in the dark arts and full of pureblood pride. It sickened Sirius. And so last night, when Snape had uttered a cutting jibe about Sirius' questionable sexuality, though Remus doubted Snape even had an inkling, Sirius' patience had worn thin,

"_Why don't you go down to the Whomping Willow and press the knot of the trunk? You'll find a nice surprise at the end of the tunnel eager to meet you." Sirius spat. _

It didn't take long for Sirius to realise his hideous mistake. He and James took off running.

_I could have killed him, _Remus swallowed a lump in his throat.

_The wolf would have killed him, _said the small voice in his head.

_Yes, but the ministry don't think like that, do they? _Remus retorted.

Apparently Sirius had kept vigil at Remus' bedside from the moment he had been brought back from the Shack, until James had shoved him out the Hospital Wing door yelling, _"He doesn't want to see you anyway, you unfaithful git!"_ Unfortunately for James, Dumbledore chose that moment to make his appearance and reprimanded him, _"That is Remus' decision to make, Mr Potter, and would you please be so very kind as to not direct such unsavoury words towards your classmates."_

"_Sorry, Professor," mumbled James, and he and Sirius had both backed out of the hospital wing looking shamefaced. _

"_You'll be glad to know that Mr Snape has been sworn to secrecy, Mr Lupin. Albeit with some difficulty."_

"_Thank you, Headmaster."_

"_Oh you're most welcome." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Now I think a certain Mr Black is rather desperate to see you. Indeed the way he's been hovering all day makes him look like he's about to wet himself."_

_Remus snorted with laughter, "Is that so, Professor? He really must feel awful." _

"_Yes, I believe he does." Dumbledore's blue eyes seemed to pierce Remus. He hated it when he did that, it was as if he knew exactly what you were thinking. "Now, Remus, I hope you're not too hard on him.__If you wanted advice from an old man, I would say that you might want to take into account the hardships of the past few weeks and maybe take some pity on him?" _

Remus was broken from his reverie by the nervous throat clearing from Sirius. He turned and noticed that Sirius was still staring at him avidly. Remus looked at him for a while. Sirius' eyes filled with fear and finally the tension was too much for the Animagus and he slid off his chair to kneel on the floor.

_No one got hurt at least. I mean the consequences could have been dire, but I'm safe. I'm safe._

_Are you sure you can trust him again? _The little voice whispered.

Sirius grasped Remus' hands in his, pleading softly. "Please don't hate me Moony … I'm so sorry. I wish I could turn back time … please forgive me … please be my friend again … I'm so sorry … be mine … I don't know what I'd do without you … Moony …"

_Be mine? _thought Remus, bemused.

The dark haired boy's muttering became mumbled as his bent his head and placed kisses on Remus' knuckles, his palms, his wrists.

"Moony." Sirius whispered, looking up at him, his eyes shining with tears. Remus brought his eyes back up to the other boys' and silver met gold.

"Padfoot."

And then soft lips were pressed against his.

In his surprise, Remus was slow to react and Sirius pulled away looking admonished but his hands still gripped the golden haired boy's forearms.

"I'm sorry – I -"

And then Remus cut him off by tugging Sirius back to him and their mouths met again.

Their kiss was soft and languid, as if they'd been kissing each other for years. Remus smiled into the kiss as he reached up to run his hand through Sirius' hair. It felt so right, so perfect. Why they hadn't done something so wonderful sooner was beyond him.

Sirius pulled away, "Moony, are you thinking?" Remus felt his mouth curve into a smile. "Sirius I'm _always_ thinking. Now _you_ stop thinking and concentrate on kissing me…" Sirius growled and clambered up onto the bed. And then Remus found himself caught up in a warm embrace. Sirius' fingers brushed past a sensitive spot on his neck and the golden haired boy arched up to the kiss. Sirius' hands were mussed in Remus' hair and –

"Boys! Stop that at once! This is a hospital wing not a brothel!"

Sirius promptly fell off the bed in shock as Madam Pompfrey's voice permeated their romantic bubble.

"ARGGH! Oh, sorry, Madam Pomfrey!" Remus yelped. Sirius peered over the side of the bed trying to avoid the nurse's scrutinising gaze.

"Out, Mr Black. Mr Lupin needs his rest." For all her sternness, Remus saw a quick knowing smirk pass across her lips, quickly replaced with a frown as she turned and headed back to her office.

Sirius made meekly to leave, when Remus grabbed his arm: "You know I would've forgiven you anyway, you didn't need to make such a big performance out of the whole thing."

Sirius gave him a winning smile, 'Really! Honestly I never would have guessed," his voice dripping with a playful sarcasm, "I think you rather appreciated it actually."

Remus pouted, "I wish we could have finished, anyway I think you appreciated my forgiveness if that is any indication," Remus said pointing to the other boy's rather tight trousers, smirking at Sirius' flushed face, "but you're still not gay, right?" He added as he picked up the book on his bedside table as Sirius started to leave.

"Sod off." Called back Sirius, half-heartedly, before turning round and blowing a kiss in the werewolf's direction.

* * *

To be continued...

Add me to story alert if you haven't already and please review. I like reviews, they help me grow as a writer. And all that.

See you next time :) RahRah


End file.
